Through the Veil
by Mephis85
Summary: What happens when the well-known group of exorcists fall through the arc after an unexpected battle and land directly in the... Department of Mysteries? Harry Potter Crossover! OotP last chaps and HBP
1. Chapter 1

_**i!Crossing Dimensions!i**_

_**Of closed doors and weird robes.**_

_**pRoLoGuE**_

The doorway stood in front of us, our way out of the ark. She had promised us exit if all the Noah fell, but the door wouldn't open.

"Allen she lied! The door isn't opening, she promised us this key opened all the doors" Lavi shouted at the white-haired boy beside him while struggling against the heart shaped opening. Allen refused to believe it as he kept on pushing the door in.

Tykki, Jasdebi, Road, Skinn. All of their deaths were biased; after all they were still humans…

He gritted his teeth at the view; the ark was self-destructing with the last of the remaining exorcists. The Earl had won. Kanda Yuu, Bookman jr. Lavi, Lee Lenalee, Aleister Krory, Chaoji, Allen Walker and even Marian Cross… Allen could even picture the coffins placed in the middle of Headquarters, a white cloth spread over the black wood while they echoed with emptiness.

And this was his entire fault, if only he had been stronger. If only he had listened to his Master and retreated. If only he had gotten to his companions sooner… His thoughts were interrupted as the tower shook, causing half the roof to collapse over the company. Only to shatter as it impacted against Lavi's grown hammer.

"Whew, close one" he said with his typical smile as the hammer shrunk to its usual size. His smile dropped immediately and both his eyes watered. Lenalee gasped and attempted to rise, only to be stopped by a furious Chaoji.

"We're dead! We're dead Allen; he's going to kill us…" Lavi ranted on and on as Allen continued on his task at hand.

"Now is not the time to lose faith, Baka usagi!" the door slipped from his grip and he fell on the ground with a loud thump. Lavi stopped his rant and Lenalee looked even more concerned.

White hair concealed gray eyes as Allen's head dropped.

"Do you… Think he's still alive?" He said in a small voice. Lenalee started crying and Lavi's hair obscured his face.

"He promised he'll be back! He has to, he promised me!" Lenalee yelled as tears made their way down her cheeks. Allen's head snapped up instantly and he had his trademark smile on.

"Of course, silly me. Besides he's Kanda, knowing him he's probably on his way up!" He said happily as he stood up dusting his hands. He tower shook once more as the whole foundation fell off, leaving only their room left.

All four of them gasped, and a few tears were seen. Allen threw himself against the door in a desperate attempt, but nothing seemed to work. Lavi was also helping.

An epiphany hit Lavi as he stared as Allen barreled against the door. He took the door's golden handle and pulled outward. The door was open, but all they could see was a blinding light and hear a few unclear voices. If Allen would have any more time he would have slapped one hand over his bloody forehead, but as it was the place was shattering by the second.

Suddenly, the tower shook again just in time for something to fall on top of the unaware Lavi. Bookman Jr fell to the ground; an unconscious man had fallen on top of him. He was wearing strange robes and had brown hair streaked with age. Seeing his face it was obvious he wasn't much older than thirty, but something about his features told the young bookman that this man had suffered much.

Once more the tower shook, but this time it didn't stop. Taking with it what was left of the tower, which signaled the young exorcists that it was time to leave. Opening both doors Allen walked into the light first, next went Lenalee being carried by Chaoji and the last ones out were Lavi and the mystery man.

**Okay, so I'm planning on writing this fic, which will be HP/DGM crossover; but unfortunately I know I will probably drop it midway to the end as most of my fics. Soooooo! I'm looking for someone who is willing to co-write this with me or at least to throw some serious ideas in. If anyone's interested PM me and I'll respond soon enough :D **

**-Mephis!**

**P.S. By the way if anyone's interested I have like 2 more chappie's done, but if I post them immediately I'll probably not post for another 2 months .; if you're willing the wait I'll post them. **


	2. Of surprising arrivals

_**i!Crossing Dimensions!i**_

_**Of surprising arrivals and concluded battles**_

_**ChApTeR oNe**_

_**Allen POV**_

Well, seeing Lavi pull the door outwards and hence opening it was somewhat embarrassing. Especially since my shoulder had started to hurt, badly. If it were visible everyone in the room would have sweat dropped.

Luckily, we didn't have room to dwell on it as a man fell on top of Lavi. Who squeaked in surprise and then thoroughly inspected the man before pushing him off and standing up. The tower shook again and this time was apparently the last one they were to receive, seeing as it didn't stop; it's goal, it appeared was utterly destroying the lower floors, leaving only their room intact. At least for the moment, that is.

I turned around and looked at my remaining friends. A sad smile broke my features as I gave a small last prayer to Kanda and Aleister. _May your souls rest in peace…_

I had known since the moment at the dinner, there was no hope for the rooms behind us. There was no hope for the people in them either. I had never felt more useless in my life as when I heard those words, it seemed like a long time ago, but I knew better. It had happened less than a few minutes ago.

I walked into the light and felt as all the weight in my body lifted, leaving only a shell of myself. I thought I saw the silhouette of a tall male with a top hat ahead of me and I couldn't resist the instinct of running up ahead.

"Mana!" I yelled at the man, but just as my fingers were about to make contact with his own, the image shattered.

I was now standing in a dark room with an assortment of people in it. Half were wearing dark cloaks and silver masks, and the other half was a variety of youths around my own age and several other adults.

I took a deep breath and stayed in place as Chaoji and Lenalee entered the room. They gasped and Lenalee attempted to lose her grip of Chaoji and aid the younger females as they were attacked, but Chaoji would have none of it. Lavi came last along with the mystery man, which now seemed to fit right in with the chaos.

No one in the room seemed to notice their entrance and so the duels raged on. Light flashes were all that was seen as small sticks were swung here and there. The closest people near us were a masked male and a young female with bubble gum pink hair. The new group was simply staring, for once unsure on what to do.

"Crucio!" the masked man yelled as a red flash flew from the tip of the stick.

"Deflecto!"**(1) **She yelled back as an almost-invisible bubble surrounded her.

When the light hit the bubble the oddest thing happened. The flash bounced against the shield as if it were made of rubber, but then Allen hesitated as he saw the flash come his way. It seemed obvious it was offensive seeing as the female shied from it. So of course it seemed like the natural instinct to dodge it, which he did, hoping the ones behind him got the hint and ducked as well.

Apparently they all did, which meant a good thing. If only a certain someone didn't care to complain.

"Oi! Baka Moyashi! Deflect it next time or something, damn coward" yelled a pissed off certain person, and before I could really register who it was my brain responded on its own.

"Shut up BaKanda! Besides it's Allen! A-L-L-E-N, or is your brain so small you can't memorize it!" was my angry response as I jumped out of the way quickly, expecting any second the sharp blade of Mugen. I lost my balance as my brain caught up with my tongue, but luckily my bottom didn't slam against the rough stone floor beneath my, now steady, feet.

I turned around quickly to face a pissed off Kanda, his hair out of its typical hair-do. He also had an utterly non-existing shirt…

"Kanda…you-you" I said in astonishment. He che'd and looked the other way, expecting me to breakdown at his feet.

"You look like a girl with your hair down. I swear I would take you for one if you had a shirt on." I deadpanned, biting my lower lip to keep it from curving upwards and into a smirk. Attempt failed….

He was still looking the other way, but a dark evil aura was felt around him. I suddenly remembered the hyperactive red hair usagi and turned my head in his direction, only to find his eyes all watery.

"Yuu-chan…" he mumbled.

"Don't call me by my given name!" he yelled at him. Lenalee had broken down and was weeping freely, but seeing as her wounds were starting to heal, no small thanks to the innocence in her blood, she wobble towards the man. Once reaching him she attempted nothing, knowing better than to hug him…

"Kanda! Did you see-" I started as I sobered down only to be cut off by him.

"No, all I saw a bright white light. Should be the same for him, unless he's unable to even crawl. If that's the case then he's already dead. Don't dwell on it" he said in a cold voice.

"How can you speak of him that way? He's your friend isn't he!?" I yelled at him, becoming painfully aware of the deafening silence that now prevailed.

"Che. Friends are useless; I have no use for such beings" he said.

"That's not what you said a couple of hours ago" Lavi interrupted him, for once serious. Kanda started and crossed his arms, refusing to acknowledge his earlier statement, which ran along the gist of thanking God for having friends.

"Avada Kadavra!" Was all that was heard as a new set of green flashes were released. All directed towards us.

"Shin-Shin-Shin!" "Crown Belt" was the only response as our Innocence came to work. Lavi had stretched the handle in his hammer and was now high above the ground while supporting the unknown man as well as Kanda. While my clown belt caught Chaoji and Lenalee by the waist and plunged them up towards the air, my own cape stretched and I was how suspended in mid-air. Just like in my battle with Tykki… Oh how fresh were the memories…

All of the green light's hit the arc and it shuddered where it stood. I gasped as I realized it wasn't going to last too long. Extending my clown belt once more, they wrapped around the stone edges.

"Oi, Moyashi! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled BaKanda. A vein must have popped over my eyebrow, but I ignored him and concentrated on the task of not letting the arc fall.

"Allen…" came the small whisper above me. "He isn't coming back, he must have failed…" muttered a tear stricken Lenalee.

"Moyashi-chan! Stop making her cry or the next time you get an inspection with Komui he'll make you an invalid." Yelled Lavi up ahead, I gave a small smile; it was always like Lavi to lighten up the mood.

A tear slipped from my cursed eye before another one followed. Their silent trek was interrupted by more blinding flashes coming our way. Naturally, we all missed them, but the ceiling was starting to shake from the efforts of maintaining intact.

My gaze fell towards the inhabitants of the room and I realized that most of the unmasked ones were little more than children. Children at least to be facing battle, and it might seem hypocritical seeing as I was little over a year older from the looks of it, but anyone who knew my past knew well enough that I hadn't been a child since the day I killed my first akuma. Made my first akuma…

A petit girl with long blonde hair had fallen to the ground from the impact of the shaking made by the stray curses hitting the ceiling and a masked man saw this. Now, I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I knew for sure that the man didn't intend to tickle her to death.

Of course, the impulse of saving the innocent for so long couldn't be quenched. Even if I had no clue about the situation below me, or their attack types, I had to do something. Faster than I thought possible I stood in front of the wide-eyed girl; and I couldn't help but notice how they were the deepest shade of blue.

I knew the metal mask had fallen over my face the moment I decided to dive towards her, but still she seemed to look straight into my eyes. I had heard the man utter something before I had landed, but oddly enough the light thing still hadn't reached me. Somehow her eyes had hypnotized me and time slowed past me.

I could almost feel the seconds ticking by, but to me they dragged on as hours. The red reflection alerted me of the soon to be impact and when it did wracking pain fell over me. A yell, only one, escaped my lips but then I stopped.

My lower lip was caught between my teeth and I could taste the blood. The pain continued, but my scream subsided. After all, I had been through worst pains…

Exhaustion made my knees give out and in order to prevent from falling flat on my face – Kanda would have laughed his ass off, and Kanda _didn't laugh_ – I dug my left hand into the ground. The black needle-like fingers were thrust deep into the earth and my vision blurred, my breath coming out in great pants.

The girl was still in the ground so my hand was a few centimeters away from her left leg, but she wasn't staring at it, she was staring at me. Odd…

"Allen!"  
Moyashi!  
Moyashi-chan!"

Was the collective yell that reached my ears. I knew that Lenalee and Chaoji were still mid air and I hoped that nothing bad had happened to them seeing as I wasn't in any condition to be moving them through the air.

"Fire Seal: Flame Snake!" came the yell emitted by a distraught Lavi. The temperature in the room rose dramatically and several yells of fear sounded through the room. The pain stopped and I freed my left hand before standing up from my crouched position.

My gaze lifted upwards and I saw the red seal glowing in the air, close by was the snake. Now, contrary to popular belief the snake did not burn anyone that doesn't intend to harm or kill the caster so that would explain the reason for its head to drop to the ground and dive through the crowd of assembled people.

Yells of shock soon followed and some of the unmasked ones were running from it, but of course you can't truly outrun it… Consuming everything in its path it burned through half the silver masked ones before reaching the first of the kids. A red haired female…

I saw her close her eyes tight and expect to be burned alive, which made her gasp in surprise when she could only feel a feeble heat coursing through her. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Which ,of course, sent a painful jolt through by whole body. After the ones that were unburned where all together Lavi controlled the snake to slither around them, effectively not permitting any of the masked ones to reach them.

"Lavi! Don't overexert yourself, drop the seal as soon as they leave or are unable to use it without consequences." I yelled over the roaring fire. Lenalee sat a few feet away from me next to Chaoji, which allowed me full access to my Innocence. Kanda was sitting next Lavi a few feet away from them and I could tell that he was exhausted beyond measure.

"Hai, Hai! At your orders General Walker" he yelled back with a slight smile. Well, it was true I had been promoted a few days back before being sent to investigate the arc once more. To our utter surprise we found ourselves in the exact same position we had been several months back, the Noahs were back and somehow we ended with the same injuries as well…Even if our Innocence had upgraded, after all their own strengths had risen as well…

"When shall the bloodshed end?"

* * *

**AN: Okay to ease some of the confusion. I started to write this story before the whole lvl 4 arc/thing so that's why it starts when it does. Now for heck's sake i wanted to make Allen a General as well as a tad older, which leads us to our current plot. Hopefully that clears a few things up annnnnd thanks for reading!!!**

**-Mephis**


	3. Of cursed eyes

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Of cursed eyes and new acquaintances **_

_**Through The Veil**_

_**By**_

_**Mephis85**_

Soon the whole room had been either burned or heated and before I knew what had happened the doors broke open and an old man with a long beard stood before us. Not knowing on what side he was in I walked through the fire and was facing him in a battle stance.

His blue eyes twinkled in surprise at the action, but he didn't do anything else. Soon followed the oddest feeling I had ever felt. My mind, it seemed, was being poked or something to that extent. Now, being a person as reckless as I am no one would ever guess that the only thing I didn't tolerate was an infiltration of my mind, and yet it was just that.

There was a reason why no one knew my secrets; they were too much of a burden for one to carry. My eyebrows furrowed in anger and I was sure my silver-blue eyes where alight in anger. Instinct took over and I slammed as hard as I could against the intruding force.

The man staggered backwards at the strength of the impact and I felt guilt consume me, but before anything else happened the small blonde girl was standing next to me. The room was inspected by my intent eyes and to my surprise it was devoid of any black robes, meaning there were no more enemies and judging by the fact that the girl seemed to respect the man it meant he was on our side.

I raised my right hand to Lavi in order to tell him to lower the seal, which luckily he did, but that didn't mean he had lowered his hammer.

"Miss Lovegood, may I ask who this young man is?" he asked in a level voice, while addressing the girl next to me.

"I don't know professor, but he and his friends helped us against the Death Eaters" she replied with an absentminded tone. The man nodded once before my eye activated itself. What I saw would be forever burned into my mind; the abomination was something that would scar my sanity for long to come.

I yelled in shock and disgust before tears slipped past my monocle. My innocence lost its transformation and both my hands clutched and pulled at my eye in despair. My knees gave out and slammed against the rock below me and the tears kept slipping past my eyes.

I felt Lavi's presence a few feet away from me as well as that of Kanda and Lenalee. I yelled once more as I eyes zeroed on the shattered piece of soul that screamed for release from its torturous separation. I heard someone speaking over me, but my mind couldn't figure the words out.

This thing was more horrible to watch than all the tortured souls of a level 4, and yet I couldn't move to free it from its pain. My senses snapped awake as several hands touched my shaking frame.

"No!" I yelled as I looked up towards the disgusted Lavi and Kanda. Tears were slipping from their eye lids as well and I knew I was losing control over my curse. "No" I yelled once more.

A shattering shriek was heard and I looked into the violet eyes of Lenalee. She had fallen to the ground once more and sobs were wracking her petite shape. The ones that stood where the seal had been were shocked into silence, not knowing what was occurring.

"Allen, make it stop!" she yelled as she pulled her hands over her eyes in a futile attempt to block it out. Lavi had turned away and hurled his last meal into the ground while Kanda seemed to be in shock, staring intently at the shredded soul that seemed so close to us.

The old man seemed concerned, but he knew not how to react. For the first time in several years Albus Dumbledore was at a loss of what to do. My left hand rose to my eye in a attempt to gouge it out, only to be stopped by a wrinkled hand.

"Make it stop" I yelled in an echo to Lenalee's scream. My hands clung onto the material of his robes in desperation. The man's eyes hardened and his eyes swam with anger as the curse extended once more to include him.

"Tom" he whispered as he saw the mangled essence before his eyes. My world turned black and before my face slammed against the hard floor delicate hands pulled me from the impact while cold, frigid hands pulled at my consciousness.

His body failed and everyone's vision cleared, leaving in its wake a horrified Lenalee, a frozen Kanda and a sick Lavi. The old man had already left the room in a hurry and as his body prepared to make contact with the floor the blonde girl grabbed him by the shoulders and lay him in the floor gently, using her laps as a pillow for his head.

Kanda still hadn't moved and Lavi was still green faced, while Lenalee crawled her way towards the white haired exorcist. Chaoji was sitting amongst the injured part of the group and the rest where barking orders at the remaining people.

The Bookman in training removed his gaze from the floor and made a bee-line towards the unconscious young exorcist where his gaze remained for a few seconds before pulling up towards the petite blonde that held his head with a tender expression.

This would have made the Bookman raise an eyebrow and make a sarcastic comment, but in view of resent events he just stared in surprise. She may not have noticed, but her hands were caressing the longer than normal strands of white hair that now reached below his shoulders.

Yet the thing that truly called his attention was how her deep blue orbs lightened and melted as they took in the man that now lay against her legs.

His breathing was ragged and his eyebrows were furrowed, all clear signs of a nightmare and something told the older redhead that this particular dream had something to do with the night long ago in which a young brunette child sat in front of a gray headstone.

Pulling his orange scarf over his shoulder Lavi stood up and made his way towards the previously defending party. He reached Chaoji and before he could open his mouth questions were tumbling out.

"What happened, Lavi?" he called over the growing silence. It appeared everyone was listening by now.

"His eye went out of control once more" I replied as vaguely as possible. But seeing as Chaoji wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed he didn't understand.

"I'm not too sure either, before you ask. It wasn't as bad as last time, this time it appears that contact had to be made before we could actually see… _it_" he muttered in disgust, the vile threatened to come back, but luckily he maintained the rest of his stomach inside.

"What was it? You know you never really explained it in the Order and seeing as my relationship with General Walker wasn't something you could call friendship I never asked." He said, apparently in attempt to let the whole world about the organization and every secret it held. Making his decision Lavi agreed to elaborate.

"He sees the tortured souls inside what we fight. I don't know for sure why it acted up at the moment, but what we saw was far worse than a level 4. I still do not know how Allen does it..." he trailed off while Chaoji stared at him in incomprehension. "Maintain sane, I mean, smile, continue walking, fighting for the sake of humanity… I would have broken long ago" he muttered.

Several people in the group that heard gasped in surprise. And the emerald eye swept over it, taking in every single detail about their appearance. A tall, lanky boy with a mop of black hair and brown eyes was clutching his nose, which led to believe it was broken; a brown eyed, red-haired thin girl was holding onto a male redhead with blue eyes that was laughing his head off; and the last one in the group was a bushy brown haired girl with the clearest shade of brown eyes that bordered on honey.

A few feet away was a woman with pink short hair and a pale complexion, she seemed as clumsy as a fish on land, but something about her presence made Lavi doubt she was helpless. Next to her was a man with more scars than even General Winters could pull off as well as a wooden leg, if his hearing could ascertain it; but the thing that surprised him the most was his eye, it seemed mechanical and it was light blue in color.

A few feet away was a thin, tall lady with more gray hair than her natural black that was pulled into a tight bun, something about her radiated power and he couldn't deny she seemed to be the commanding person between all of them.

My attention was drawn back to the conversation after one of the inevitable questions was asked.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" asked the brown haired one, obviously the brains in the group… Lavi being the sarcastic one of the bunch he could help his tongue, especially since the queasiness had subsided.

"Why, I'm King Lavi from the Land Beyond the Veil and we came from that Veil over there" I responded, my eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Really? Must be a lowly land then seeing as someone made you king" responded Chaoji in a bold attempt. I just pouted back in annoyance. The conscious part of the group chuckled lightly.

"Lavi Bookman jr, at your disposal" the redhead responded, before adding with a sly smirk. "Well not really I just wanted to say that, but the ladies have the pleasure if they want me"

**A/N: Sorry, for not posting in a while!! Hopefully u'll like the chapter, and I have the pairings planned but if anyone has any recom or if they want another pairing tell me ur opinion :D**


	4. Of glimpses of heaven

**Through the Veil**

**Chapter 4**

**Of talking painting and glimpses of heaven.**

A grunt behind him attracted his attention away from the beautiful pink haired woman who stood a couple feet away with another man with honey colored hair. His face was scared, but not as bad as the other male that was still barking orders around the room. Between them was the man that had landed on top of Lavi when the door that led them here was opened.

Concern marred her pale complexion and he found himself lost in her deep pools of blue. Another grunt snapped his world back into focus and he turned around quickly to face the lower part of Kanda's chiseled stomach.

"Done spilling the Moyashis' secrets around, or should I give you some more time to continue?" he said with a deep scowl in his lips.

"You know Yuu-chan, I didn't know you swinged that way and as much as I do both you are like a brother to me. And I'm not into incest" he replied with a huge grin over his lips. He let the statement sink in for a few seconds before crouching as fast and low as he could, expecting to hear the metallic twang as Mugen cut through the air in an attempt for his life.

When it never came the uncovered emerald eye popped open slowly and realized his hands where over his red hair.

"Dear God Yuu-chan, either you've perfected the art of killing me silently and I'm dead or you're Lulubell in disguise" I muttered as I stood up to look into the alarmingly calm navy eyes that more than often sparked in annoyance and anger.

Placing his hands over Kanda's shoulders the redhead started shaking his soul out. Fake tears were streaming down both his eyes while muttering 'no' over and over. The small crowd that had surrounded them was staring in amusement at the act.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh cracked the silence of the room. His face turned, his silky red strands were covering the upper part of his face while the shirtless man still held his fist up where Lavi's head had previously been. The angry red mark was starting to become visible over his pale countenance.

"How can you act like that after what you just saw? While Allen is still unconscious in the ground probably suffering from psychological trauma, you're joking around and acting like nothing happened." He spat at the shocked redhead.

His pale wrist was then clutched by Lavi with strong fingers. Spitting some stray blood that had found its way into his mouth he turned to look deep into the navy eyes that accused him. His own emerald orbs glinted with unshed tears that would never make their way down his cheeks.

He had to be strong, remain the same for Allen when he awoke. Lavi had already seen the guilt wrack the young General once before when his eye had evolved and allowed him to see the tortured soul of the monsters they hunted.

He had seen guilt and regret and pain destroy him from the inside, and yet the white haired teenager had just smiled his usual smile and asked for forgiveness. It had broken Lavi's heart to realize that the same smile that he wore everyday was as fake as the one he had witnessed at that moment.

His strong fingers were still clutching Kanda's wrist in a painful manner, but he knew Kanda would never admit to feeling the pain.

"You didn't see him." He muttered as his eyes zeroed over the navy ones. "You never saw how the guilt killed him inside even as he smiled at me. Never noticed how his fake smile covered his pained expression." The navy eyes bulged at the emotion that seeped into his companions' voice and at the way his one visible eye sparked with anger and understanding on something that someone who had never had to hide his true person could ever know.

"If you value his sanity, pretend to never have seen what transpired mere minutes ago. If you don't value his sanity, then I expect you value your life" muttered the redhead as he dropped the offending hand. The unspoken threat wasn't unheard by the navy haired samurai, and for the second time in one night he was shocked into silence.

~*~

The rest of the night passed in a flurry of sound and new sights, and when they finally settled themselves in the premises of a great castle, that many had explained was called Hogwarts; many were relived. The structure and every possible escape route hadn't escaped the redheads mind as he looked around the moving paintings that seemed to cover every possible space inside the castle.

Most of the portraits muttered and whispered, but they were all lost to deaf ears as all Lavi could concentrate on was the general structure of the place. His mind was already reeling from the amount of information that was thrust into it in the small amount of time that he had arrived through the door in the arc that was left behind by a very hopefully dead Road.

He shuddered at the mention of the little abomination's name. The memory of the death of the 49th was still held clearly inside his now better secured mind, his younger self was still mourning the loss of his older self. The one who had been known and had been able to have a heart and yet be a bookman, the one who was killed because of that; and yet it had been over a year ago…

The old man who he recalled was named Dumbledore had promised to explain everything as soon as he returned, which he still had to do, and had left them where a old plump woman had explained was the healing ward, or Hospital Wing as she had called it.

As soon as the woman saw the state of the intruding party she had muttered and stomped off in anger, when she had come back she had informed them that the necessary amount of beds were ready and had promptly shoved every member of the group into a white sheeted bed.

She had mussed over their state and over their injuries, sentencing half the people in the room to a night inside the overly watched, lined, white beds. The only person capable of escaping the matrons' clutches was Lavi himself; who had run out of the room as soon as the word was spoken. His burned skin and dark bruises were still present, but that didn't stop the redhead from running away.

Once outside he had resumed the discovery of secret passways across the castle, but more than once he had huffed in anger as nothing in the whole property made any sense to him. After all how do you explain moving paintings, talking armors and odd pointy-eared people walking around the whole place! For the sake of his sanity he had ignored most of these things like if walking through a ghost was an everyday occurrence.

Personally, he himself couldn't wait for the answer of the questions that his raging mind kept exploding into his brain as if it found it funny to see Lavi squirm at the force of the onslaught. He swore that even if Kanda popped up on the next corner and smiled at him he wouldn't be surprised.

Freaked out at the mere thought of a smiling Kanda, he inched closer to the corner and slipped his head first, sighing in relief as he didn't encounter the mind scarring image. The world was truly coming to its end if Kanda cracked a smile. Truly it wasn't even proved that that expression was compatible with his essence.

The placid rays of dawn cast shadows over his aristocratic features and his feet found their way towards the fastest route that would place him in the vast courtyard, which was across many stairs and heavy oaken doors that even in the wee hours of the morn seemed to have a unique beauty that lured the redhead over.

His feet crunched the still cold ground and a breeze played with his hair as he closed his eye. Unconsciously, his feet dragged him on, and he had no idea how he didn't end up sprawled in the ground as he made his way over the unstable ground. His eye opened once more and the scenery had changed, before him was the great lake he had spotted before and the sun was tinting it with a pink hue.

The scene would be forever imprinted in his mind, and if he ever did find his place in heaven he wished it would look just like the picture that was now before him…give or take a couple of pink haired ladies, of course.

~*~

**Yay! New rchapter, no need to kill me now :D!! lol Hope, you enjoy and thnx so much for the reviews, they make me feel the story is worth writing. **

**Until next time,  
*Mephis!* **


	5. Kanda's Many Faces

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Through The Veil**_

_**Kanda's Many Faces**_

A certain navy haired samurai was laying down on top of a white garbed bed as the school nurse ran from bed to bed pouring different colored bottles of liquid down each throat. As she bustled around the room Kanda's mind drifted towards deep thoughts.

The image that had planted itself inside his mind was still numbing his senses as he recalled each detail about the consorted soul that had floated over his eyelids. A new found respect had wormed its way into Kanda's heart as he thought about the young General, not that he would ever admit it mind you.

Hi navy eyes drifted towards the bed that contained the thought-of kid. _No, not kid… man. _He thought as he realized that the boy had had to suffer from each and every time he saw an Akuma, and yet through all that suffering he found the strength to face them each day and battle against them for the sake of every person that lived…

His thin eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the words that Lavi had spoken after he had punched the red head in the face for his insensibility. Not that he had much to talk about; after all he was the one that always found a way to make fun of the ivory haired teen's height at every chance he could.

His white haired companion was stirring in his sleep and even if they claimed he had received a 'potion' that induced a dreamless sleep, it was obvious he was deep in the throes of a nightmare. And that was the reason he was refraining from the much needed sleep that seemed to pull at his mind every few seconds.

The thought of showing obvious weakness in front of a room filled with people wasn't in the top five of his list, and breaking down inside a nightmare counted as weakness for the hot tempered samurai. Sure some would call it weakness to be so opposed to show even the minimal weakness that presented itself; yet he couldn't help himself.

All his life he had been thought to only show your strong side and to never let your weakness show, all he had ever been thought was the ways of the blade. His whole life had been dictated by the blade up until the moment that the same blade that he now wielded by his side stroke down the same man who had thought him the ways to use it.

His first akuma had been that of his only relative and his only brother…

He still remembered the fear that gripped his heart as the skin beneath his brother broke and out surged the demons he now killed without pity. His whole life had been dictated by the blade, but since the existence of his Innocence had been discovered, death and blood covered his path.

And so his reclusance at showing any caring emotion had been born. The weak died at the hand of the strong, so what would happen if someone stronger came and ripped away the person de cared about? Would be become those he hunted?

His dark thoughts were interrupted as a small hand gripped his chin and pulled it towards the owner of the hand. His mouth was pulled open before he could react and a liquid was dropped straight into his throat.

Attempting to spit the foul tasting substance didn't have an effect seeing as the nurse had ensured that he swallowed it whole, with no objection. Before he got the chance to snap at the brave woman she was already gone, hovering over the bed of the unconscious brown haired teen that occupied the bed in front of his own so he comforted with an angry 'che'.

His eyes drifted towards the bed beside his and the red head that had apparently a broken ankle sat on her bed looking towards where the red head that was laughing his head off at the place they appeared before was laying down, surely unconscious.

An expression of concern clouded her features as she gazed at the male that had to indisputably be her brother. Her long red hair that had a certain similarity to Lavi's was draped over her other shoulder, which left his navy eyes clearance to inspect her perfect creamy profile.

Her pale countenance was sprinkled with adorable – _Kanda didn't think that word, and never applied it to the ador- pretty female before him _– fading freckles. Her long pale fingers drew his attention and he noticed that with practice she could be a good swordsman –woman…

A moan to his other side alerted him of the worsening state of his frie…companions' nightmare. Pulling out of his staring Kanda turned towards Allen's bed and saw his fumbling with the sheets over his bed. Deciding to pull away from his numbness and though exterior he pulled the sheets over his black clad legs. There was simply no way in Noah's deepest daydream that he would wear the offered hospital gown.

His unclad feet stroked the floor each time with a resounding smack, but he ignored this as he made his way towards his trusted companion, that was Mugen, of course, since there was no way in hell that he would trust the Moyashi for anything.

Unsheathing just a enough to show the sharpened edge he turned towards the conscious inhabitants of the room and gave his best glare.

"If anyone mentions this at all, you might not live to tell again." He said in his best deathly voice. Several gulps sounded across the room. "Understood?" he added for measure. Several nods accompanied the question. Satisfied with the results Kanda re-sheathed Mugen and continued his way towards the unconscious Moyashi.

Sitting down on the offered chair he pulled his legs upwards onto the bed that the not-so-short General inhabited and plopped Mugen over his lap. Swallowing his pride and more than just a little disgust he grabbed the Moyashi's hand with his own and frowned in disbelief at what he was doing.

After several seconds passed the stirring stopped and a more peaceful expression took over the boy's face, but it was still visible that the nightmare was taking over his mind. Some minutes later, in which the room was filled with complete silence, the doors opened and all the warning Kanda had was the yell from the nurse.

"No running in the Hospital Wing!" was the shrill yell that she managed before a mop of red fell on top of the startled Kanda.

They both fell to the ground in a heap as the stupid red head grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him once more, the navy haired teens head was hitting against the floor with each shake. Once he stopped his orange scarf was draped over the navy haired male that was lying on the floor.

"Who!? Are you! Even Lulubell wouldn't be so stupid acting as you to hold his hand!" yelled the stupid rabbit as he slammed Kanda against the floor once more.

"Slam my head against the floor once more and you may not have one when I'm done" he replied as he pulled the notorious blade out of its scabbard and slashed towards where he heard Lavi's annoying voice.

"Eep!" was all that was heard as the dead weight that was saddling him before was lifted. With a practiced motion Kanda put his hands behind his head and pushed while lifting his lower body, successfully managing to stand as he sheathed his katana and placed it at his side before sprinting towards the door where Lavi stood mocking him.

Hand in hilt and the other in the middle of the sheathed blade Kanda followed the stupid rabbit as he ran his way across moving stairs and what-not. Several floors, many stairs and more than one odd student later a large open doorway stood before him and by obvious reasoning he realized that Lavi was inside.

"Baka Usagi!" he yelled as he saw him a few feet away from the enraged samurai.

Taking a look around he realized he had been led into a room with four vertical tables and a horizontal one that were all filled with students and a few odd professors. Unsheathing Mugen just a tiny bit got the attention of the nervous rabbit as he jumped and grabbed his hammer enlarging it while he sat on one of the steel ends, putting the pole into the ground.

"Ha you can't reach me now, can you!?" he yelled from his spot in his hammer, ignoring the surprised gasps of the crowd, as well as Kanda ignored the hungry stares that prevailed around him. Lavi, ever the childish one, pulled his tongue out as he lowered his lower eyelid with one finger.

An evil smirk took over my lips as he sprinted towards the solitary pole that stood in the middle of the large room. Jumping as soon as he was close enough he kicked it with both legs, effectively making the stupid redhead fall backwards and into the ground.

"I don't have to reach you, now do I?" he said back with a smug smirk on his lips as the red head simply moaned in pain as a reply.

Without waiting to see what else he was going to say he made his way back to the Hospital Wing, ignoring all the whispering that issued inside the room.

**Don't hate me!!! Really don't -.- I've Had exams these past 2 weeks and I still have this week to look forward xD. Save me!! Anyways thnx for all the reviews ^^ and I'l be updating before the week is over. Promise!! Double update if I get 15 reviews x}**


	6. Hidden Dreams

_**Through The Veil**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hidden dreams and a glimpse of the future **_

A morning light spread across the misty ground of Hogwarts and a breeze or two played with the green leaves that covered the brown branches which dressed the dreary forest at the edge of the grounds housing the ancient school. _**(lol, try saying that in a single breath)**_

Past stone floors, enchanted armors and painting covered walls; the Hospital Wing was placed, and within it lay a white haired seventeen year old that was in the deep throes of a nightmare that plagued his sleep since the night his hair lost its color and the day that his fake exterior was brought forth.

_The sky was crying as one more of its souls departed, never to come back to its lush lands that once held so much life. The clouds roiled and coiled in grief as a boy no older than six stood before a gray headstone that read the last words of goodbye the humans had offered his departed guardian._

_The ground soaked in water as a cold breeze swept the barren lands that only grew bodies beneath its surface. Silver blue eyes leaked tears as the last hope he had fleeted away and left nothing but a broken boy with no choice but to walk forth in a wasteland of pain._

_The leafless braches of the tree that sat above him swayed as movement below it drifted the attention of the boy. A fat man with an impossibly large smile stood behind the headstone of his last link to this cold and bleached world._

_The man offered sweet and empty promises that only a child or a person wracked with grief would accept, and unfortunately the boy was both… A yell was all that required, he said._

"_Mana"_

_His sweet and innocent voice yelled and his voice cracked with desperate hope. Oh did he hope…_

_The fiery quill made its path along the steel skeleton's forehead, writing the yelled syllables. Condemning and cursing the rough voice resounded over his innocent ears, the words long forgotten as a pool of blood and pain threatened to numb his senses as well as his awareness._

_Guilt as no other gripped him as his left eye was almost gouged out and his hair faded to white… And so his curse was born and the last vestiges of Mana's soul destroyed…_

_Suddenly his surroundings faded away to nothing and the only visible aspect was the black moon that floated above the empty whiteness. The loneliness seemed to fill every aspect of his body and drowned him more with every breath he took._

_Everything was fading away to black when the voice spoke._

"_This is our destiny as the Noah of Loneliness"_

"_The Noah of Music"_

"_The 14__th__"_

_The world was rapidly disappearing as the tears flitted from his closed eyelids. His tears were running down his white cheeks; his black tears… Oh so black._

My pale blue eyes snapped open as I attempted to level my frantic breathing and quell the need to shed the tears that had been cried inside the depressing dream. The hypnotic rhythm that sang inside my chest did nothing to calm the panic that threatened to overwhelm me, and the sheer whiteness only made it worse, reminding me of the last passage of my nightmare.

What the 14thvoice had said.

No matter how much I attempted to deny it, there was nothing to deny claim. I _was_ not the 14th; I _am _the Noah of loneliness that had many years ago left the ideals the Earl followed, and so gaining the title of the Lost One.

As my gaze swept the nearly bleached room, small dots of color appeared. The maroon sweatshirt that lay over a small bedside chair that was probably reserved for visitors. The many colored vials that housed different looking substances. The bob of long yellow hair that rested next to my covered, and hopefully, clad legs.

As my mind processed the last, my gaze snapped back towards it. Surprise settled deep within my soul as I recognized the shade of yellow as the same carried by the girl he had potentially saved the night before- was it?- from the black clad man.

Memories seemed to snap into my mind of their own accord as the last images of the night before flitted across my mind, as if watching a macabre movie. As the last image settled, that being the butchered soul that was bound to a man with no right to live, my stomach begged for release.

Shame colored my eyes as the urge to vomit overcame me. How weak was I to not be able to stomach the cruelties of war? What kind of general was I? And as my breathing calmed once more and the urge disappeared, a plump and fierce looking woman came to my bedside.

"Feeling nauseous? It happens often after waking after several days of sleep. I can give you a potion for it if you'd like." Came the concerned voice that belonged to –what appeared to be-- the matron.

An automatic smile lifted the corners of my lips as I accepted what the woman offered, and as I chugged the potion her words sank in.

"Days?! I've been out for days?!" I yelled as panic settled deep inside my stomach. "Where are the rest of my companions? Are they all right?"

"There is nothing to worry about Mr. Walker they are all in good conditions and currently preparing for the End of Year Feast." A sigh of relief was all my response before my stomach decided to take control of the situation with a loud growl that reminded me of the fact that I hadn't eaten in a long time.

A sheepish smile covered my face as my left hand came up to scratch the back of my neck in a nervous action. The matron just smiled and informed me that I could change and get ready for the Feast as well, seeing as there was no reason for her to keep me here.

My attention drifted back towards the girl that slept next to me, and with a heavy heart and half hearted intentions I shook he shoulder to wake her. After a few more seconds the deep sapphire orbs opened and stared right into his pale blue gray ones.

The first real smile I remembered expressing after Mana's death stole my ability to think and as she returned the smile, my mind forgot all about the dark dream that had frozen me to the core. Snapping back to reality with a sigh, I searched for my missing garments.

I found my white shirt folded over the back of the chair in which the girl sat. Without having to ask for it, the girl reached for it and handed it to him, a small smile still present over her red lips. Once I had located all my clothes and I was properly dressed I stood on unsteady feet.

"My name is Allen Walker, which I guess you already found out…" I said uncertainly as I extended my hand waiting for her to place it in his hand, once she did so uncertain with his intentions, he lightly kissed her knuckles.

"Luna Lovegood" she replied, a small blush covering her pale cheeks.

"A pleasure." I responded.

"Well, I better go get ready for the Feast. I guess I'll see you soon…" she added as her hand slipped from mine, the regret I felt at the loss of contact surprised me. I just nodded, not trusting my words.

I watched as she turned and her long platinum hair danced across her back. Before long I came to realize that I should be heading towards the feast as well and not stand there and ponder the silver lining.

~:~:~:~:~:~

I have to say, without my advanced sense of smell I would have never been able to reach the grand, oak doors that now lay in front of me. Paying no mind to the fact that I was sure to be late, I pushed the doors open, intending to find a place in which to seat and eat as much food as was humanely possible.

The sight that greeted me was far more nerve-wracking than the time when Komui's zombie virus had spread across every person in the building. Shuddering at the mere thought of it, my gaze focused back on the present moment.

The complete silence that followed my entrance left me uncertain as to what to do. My gray gaze swept over the many faces that housed the dinner hall or Great Hall as it was named here. Emerald eyes here ginger hair there…

Finally the silence was broken by the old man that sat at the middle of the only horizontally placed table. As he stood his lime green robes danced around him and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Ah. It seemed General Walker has awoken from his indisposed state, at a good timing I must add." He said as smiled down at me. "If you would be so kind as to accept my invitation to seat by me, it would please me greatly." He added with a sweeping hand towards the empty seat in between Lavi and the Headmaster.

I smiled and nodded before making my way towards the table. The whispers and glances, I ignored. I was used to them by now, after all how many white haired boys did you know?

Once I reached the table and took my seat, the headmaster continued talking about owls and scores, which in my opinion made no sense at all. The absence of food on the table confused me, but I dared not mention anything in the dead quiet of the room.

"…And to address the fact that is sure to have all the students, but a chosen few, in a twist; the individuals that seat around the table at this time are what were once called Exorcists. Not in the biblical way mind you, even if they are related in some ways. Now to let them introduce themselves."

Lavi took his queue to address the crowds. "Bookman Jr. Lavi, equipment-type Exorcist. Synchronization rate 95%"

Next came Kanda with his rude manner, and the obvious aura that read 'I do not want to be here'. "Kanda Yuu, equipment-type Exorcist. Synchronization rate 93%. Say my name and you will taste the steel of my blade." He finished with a che and cold glare.

"Lenalee Lee, Crystal-Type Exorcist… Synchronization rate 97%" said Lenalee as she stood gracefully and a smile on her face. The last words she spoke hesitantly as if afraid of her synch rate. Lastly it was my turn and the nervous feeling crept into my being.

"Erm… I am General Allen Walker. Nice to meet you" I said with a slight smile, trying to delay the inevitable. Not even Lavi knew how far up my Synch rate had raised… "Um…Synchronization rate of… 130%" I finished quickly, as if ripping a band aid and dropped onto my seat. Next to me I heard Lavi's strangled gasp of surprise.

"What?!" came the yell that was sure to be expected from Kanda. "You- 130%- What…Che" he said as he dropped onto his chair and ignored the rest of the world.

The students, who had no idea what a synchronization rate was, were just as confused as ever. The headmaster seeing this decided to enlighten the rest of the population.

"For exorcists, the synchronization rate is something close to the percentage of power the person possesses. The highest recorded percentage recorded before now was 115%, belonging to Cross Marian" He said with a glint of amusement as the student body did what they do the best…Gossip.

I jumped a foot in the air at the mention of my master. Glancing over my shoulder in a paranoid way, I sighed in relief as nothing was visible but the gray, stone walls.

"Well, as I am sure hunger is present. It is time for the Feast to begin!" At his words the tables were flooded with foods of every imaginable type. It was safe to say I was in heaven…

Grabbing several plates that were close by I dug in, paying no mind to the disgusted looks that were given to me by the students as well as the professors. My enhanced hearing let me decipher the words that were spoken by two red haired twins, and as I heard a laugh escaped my lips.

"How many plates do you believe he can eat before he pukes? I'll bet you 20 galleons on 30 plates." Said the one on the left.

"20 that he eats less" said the one on the right.

Lavi, always the prankster couldn't resist placing a bet of his own. "40 Galleons that he eats more than 50 plates." He yelled across the room towards the two twins, who started and glanced towards the red head.

"You are on" they said at the same time.

"Now onto more formal conversation…" said Dumbledore from my left. I turned towards him, surprise clear in my face at the fact that he had been paying attention to our light banter. I nodded for him to continue.

"I would like to offer you a teaching post here, at Hogwarts; with your companions as assistants of course." The headmaster said, with a small smile at my shocked look.

"Um…Sure, but what would I be teaching?" I asked uncertainly.

"Why the Physical Defense Class of course!" he added as if it was obvious, I was certain my cheeks had turned pink by now.

"Um…Okay. But I was wondering, what does this school teach?" I added as an after though.

"Magic" Was all he said. I connected the dots and without fail, I realized he was speaking the truth.

"Oh" I said before I turned once more to my food.

I was past the 50 plate mark when I realized what the old mad had just said.

"What?!"

_**Not the best chappie, but I guess I can't complain lol. Thnx to those who reviewed and damn it… I forgot t add Timcampy once more -.-**_


End file.
